


Who Lives in a Pineapple Under the Sea?

by AchillesMonkey



Series: Fitz and Friends [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, But mostly fluff, Fluff, Gen, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Swearing, with a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Takes place post 1x20 while they're staying at the motel. The Bus Kids watch Spongebob and try to escape their reality for a little while. Inspired by AOSFicNet's weekly prompt of pineapple. Rated for swearing.





	

The motel they’re at is pretty nice as far as motel rooms go. There are beds with clean-looking sheets, free wifi, and a television with more than basic cable. Skye has definitely stayed in worse places, that’s for sure. Plus here, she has her friends. Before, she only had herself. So even though her almost boyfriend turned out to be Hydra and betrayed the team, even though he kidnapped her, even though she’s been through more horrible shit in the past few months than her entire 25 years of life put together, it’s not that bad. Because she has Fitz and Simmons and Coulson and Triplett and maybe May, if she comes back. Skye doesn’t expect her to. Once people leave, they leave for good in her experience.

Skye, Fitz, and Simmons are in their hotel room, cuddled together on the same bed with a pile of vending machine snacks in front of them. Fitz has the remote and is flipping through the channels. He stops on some kind of nature documentary and Skye groans. “No! Nothing where I have to think!”

“If that’s your criterion, we should just turn the telly off,” he says, and Skye throws a pretzel at him.

He continues going through the channels when Skye spots a familiar cartoon. “Oh, stop! Go back! It’s Spongebob!”

“Spongebob?” Jemma questions as Fitz goes back to the cartoon.

“You guys don’t know Spongebob?” Skye asks, incredulous. “What sort of childhood did you have?”

“One where we had a PhD by 16,” Fitz retorts.

“PhD _s_ ,” Jemma corrects, a smug look on her face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Fitz scoffs. “I could have had two PhDs if I wanted.”

Skye rolls her eyes. “Well while you two geniuses were busy with your stupid science, I was enjoying a proper childhood of weird cartoons.”

The episode on the television ends and a new one begins. “Are you ready, kids?”

“Aye aye, Captain!” Skye answers.

“I can’t hear you!”

“AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!” Skye yells. “Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants!” She continues singing along to the theme song while FitzSimmons stare at her. When it’s over, she shrugs and motions to the TV. “Just watch. You’ll understand.”

“Skye?” Jemma asks after watching a few minutes of the show. “What the fuck is this?”

Skye bursts out laughing. “It’s Spongebob Squarepants, Jemma!”

“But it’s ridiculous!” the scientist cries. “Pineapples cannot grow in the ocean, so sponges can’t live in them! And are Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy humans? How are they living in the ocean?”

“How did Captain America survive in the ice for 70 years?” Fitz asks.

Skye points at him. “Yeah! Exactly! Thank you, Fitz.”

“I like the octopus,” Fitz says. “Or is it a squid?”

“Um, his name’s Squidward, so I guess he’s a squid.”

“He hasn’t got enough arms to be a squid or an octopus,” Jemma mutters. Fitz and Skye ignore her. The second half of the episode comes on and Jemma scoffs as it opens on the Krusty Krab. “What kind of meat are they using? Don’t tell me they have cows in the ocean.”

“Shush!” Fitz says, poking her.

Jemma sighs. “Can’t we watch something else?”

“No!” Skye and Fitz say together.

“This isn’t any stupider than your Doctor Who,” Skye tells her and then immediately wishes she could take it back as Jemma begins to cry.

“Simmons?” Fitz asks in alarm. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, Jemma,” Skye apologizes. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it!”

Jemma shakes her head and wipes at her eyes. “No, no, it’s okay. I’m just being silly.” She sniffles, and her chin trembles, and a few more tears fall from her eyes. “It—it’s just my Doctor Who DVDs are on the Bus. All of my things are on the Bus. My clothes, pictures of my family, the silly _Nemo_ toy Fitz gave me for my birthday. It’s all gone. _He_ has it.”

“Hey,” Fitz protested gently as he pulled Jemma into his arms. “You loved that _Nemo_ toy! ‘Sides, Ward will make sure it all stays safe.”

“I don’t think he will, Fitz,” Jemma says, resting her head on his shoulder. Fitz frowns, but doesn’t respond.

“We’re gonna get it all back,” Skye says, trying to sound confident. It comes out more uncertain than she’d like. “Coulson’s not going to let him get away with stealing our plane.”

Jemma sniffles and wipes her face, focusing back on the television. “Why is the snail meowing?” she asks.

Skye chuckles. “What? Snails don’t actually meow?”

“No,” Jemma informs her. “No, they don’t.”

They continue watching the show in silence until Fitz lets out an outraged gasp when it’s revealed the bully fish has been hiding the pickles under his tongue. “That bloody fish!” Jemma and Skye giggle and he grins at them.

The show ends and Skye grabs the remote and gives it to Jemma. “Thanks for letting me watch Spongebob, guys.”

“I liked it!” Fitz says. “We should watch more sometime.”

“Do it without me,” Jemma tells them. “The only fish cartoon I’m willing to watch is _Finding Nemo_ because even though it’s not entirely accurate, it’s a lot better than that silly show.”

“Oh, you know you liked it, Simmons!” Skye says, grinning at her. “Tell us the truth! I bet you’re craving a Krabby Patty right now, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Fitz says, and his stomach grumbles in agreement.

Skye pulls out her phone. “I bet there’s at least one fast food place within walking distance.” There are two. They get up, put on their shoes, let Coulson know where they’re going, and start the walk. “So, what’s inaccurate about _Finding Nemo_?” Skye asks as they walk.

Fitz groans. “Skye!” he whines. “Now she’s going to talk about fish the whole night.”

“We’ve let you talk about monkeys the whole night before, so shut up,” Skye orders. “I’m interested.” She links her arm in Jemma’s and they walk slightly ahead of Fitz.

“Well,” Jemma begins, a smile on her face, “clownfish are protandrous hermaphrodites, so after Nemo’s mum died, his dad would have turned into a female.”

“Weird!” Skye reaches back and puts her other arm through Fitz’s as Jemma keeps talking. She walks between her friends, feeling safe, at least for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks to those who leave kudos and/or comments! I'm unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot on Tumblr.


End file.
